Pilot (The Walking Dead Remake)
"Pilot" '''is the first and debut episode of Season 1 of ''My Own World's fanfiction, The Walking Dead Remake. It was originally written in the beginning of 2013 and aired on October 12, 2014. Plot Synopsis Being chased by dozens of walkers, Nathan and Kenna hide in an abandoned police station, being safe for only a matter of time. The next scene flashes back to before the apocalypse, with Nathan and his best friends: Paige, Claire, Caroline and Haley, in their high school. While Claire asks Haley how her relationship with Damien is going (to which she answers that it isn't going well), Nathan asks Paige why Claire and her are getting so close to Sophia, "I believe we should get along with everybody. We never know when we might need them" she answers, adding that she doesn't trust Sophia completely but that Claire does. Nathan tells her that he doesn't believe people can change and the bell rings, forcing Nathan to leave his friends and go to class. Then, in the middle of Nathan's class, they hear gunshots and his geography teacher looks through the windowed door and sees a dead body laying on the ground. "Isn't that our English teacher?" asks one of Nathan's classmates. Their teacher tells them to stay inside the classroom and walks towards the corpse. As she kneels before the former teacher, the corpse reanimates and attacks Nathan's geography teacher, bitting her neck and devouring her. The students locked the door but Nathan refused to stay because he wanted to make sure his friends were safe. His classmates quickly tell him that that was a stupid idea, except Kenna. "You're not going anywhere alone. I'm going with you." She says. Before the others could tell them anything, they leave the class. Nathan and Kenna get to their friends' classrooms but they were empty by the time they get there. The two decide to go back to their classmates but when they get there, the classroom was empty as well, making them think they were left behind, so they make their way out of school. They see a military truck in a nearby school and try to get to it in bycicles, not being successful. They head to Nathan's house but, in their way, Nathan stumbles upon a walker, who almost takes a bite out of his neck. Luckily, he is saved by a pair of survivors, the young girl stabs it. The other guy asks them if they knew what was going on and proceeds to explain that the woman who attacked Nathan was already dead before. "The most important thing is not getting bit." the boy says. "If you get bitten, you die." He continues, "But after a while, you come back... come back as one of them." Adler tells them that the woman she just killed used to be her mother. Kenna tells her she's sorry for the loss and the other girl, Adler, invites them to spend the night with her and Dylan. 3 days later, the four walk outside, with Nathan and Kenna carrying axes. They are being taught how to kill walkers. "It's gotta be the brain," Adler says. Nathan kills one, easily. "You didn't even hesitated!" Dylan says, stunned. "Yeah, well... I've been accumulating lots of anger inside me for 9 years. You would understand if you knew some of the people of my former class." Nathan answers. Kenna hesitates, saying that she can't kill. "They're dead. You're doing them a favor by putting them out of their misery." Adler tells her. After practice, Nathan shares his belief that his brother and friends are still alive. "They must be in Aveiro." Adler offers. The two explain that the government was telling people to head to a refugee center there, with military protection and food, before the broadcasts stopped. There was also a laboratory there, where they were rumored to be working on a cure. Adler reveals that they were headed there but had to stop, due to her mother. Afterwards, the duo gives a bag to Nathan and another to Kenna, with some food supplies, preparing them to go to Aveiro. Adler then offers them a knife to each of them and says goodbye. Adler and Dylan try to contact someone through a police radio after Nathan and Kenna leave. In a camp outside the city, with a boy perched at the top of an RV with a pair of binoculars, a group of survivors receives the transmission. A young girl in pink rushes to the radio, but can't get a reply through. Paige, Claire and Sam are among them. Johanna, a student, voices that she's been saying that they should put signs up on the highway, warning people away from the city, volunteering to go on her own, but a blonde guy argues that venturing out is too risky. 2 days later, Nathan and Kenna arrive to Aveiro, but it's nothing like Adler and Dylan described it. Hundreds of abandoned cars to leave the city have stalled out on the other side of the freeway, while the road into the city is completely deserted. Nonetheless, they continue to walk into the devastated metropolis. Nathan and Kenna see a helicopter. They try to follow it, but lead themselves straight into a horde of dozens of walkers. The undead start following them. They run into an alleyway and turn to the left, where they find an abandoned police station and decide to hide inside of it. After locking the door, the two start looking for weapons, finding another survivor instead. They both take a better look and realize that they know each other, the young man was Joey, one of Nathan's former classmates from 9th grade. Cast Starring *Nathan Emmerson *Kenna Emmerson *Claire Davis *Paige Millers *Sam Emmerson *Johanna Whitmore *Brad Shostack *Joey Philips Also Starring *Illyana Anderson *Cole Patterson Co-Stars *Nick Raley *Elle Montgomery *Caroline Ward *Haley Brooks *Skyler Michaelson *Geography Teacher Uncredited *Hanna Holt *Natasha Collins *Justin Wilson *Hunter Ross *Hayden Turner *Adler's Mother *Dora Deaths *Dora *Geography Teacher *Possibly some students *Adler's mother Trivia *First Appearance of Nathan Emmerson. *First Appearance of Kenna Harrinson. *First Appearance of Sam Emmerson. *First Appearance of Brad Shostack. *First Appearance of Claire Davis. *First Appearance of Paige Millers. *First Appearance of Johanna Whitmore. *First Appearance of Illyana Anderson. *First Appearance of Haley Brooks. *First Appearance of Caroline Ward. *First Appearance of Skyler Michaelson. *First Appearance of Joey Shostack. *First Appearance of Cole Patterson. *First Appearance of Nick Raley. *First Appearance of Elle Montgomery. *First Appearance of Hanna Holt. *First Appearance of Natasha Collins. *First Appearance of Justin Wilson. *First Appearance of Hunter Ross. *First Appearance of Hayden Turner. *First (and last) appearance of Geography teacher. *First (and last) appearance of Dora. *First (and last) appearance of Adler. *First appearance of Dylan. *First (and last) appearance of Adler's mother. *Although Damien is mentioned in the episode, he does not appear. *Sophia does not appear in the episode, but is still credited as a main cast member. She, like Damien, is still mentioned. *The writer stated that the real villains in The Walking Dead Remake, and the real horror, isn't the death that comes from the teeth and nails of zombies but the moral compromises made to avoid that fate. It's a survival stroy in the truest way, a story of the triumph of surviving an impossible situation, and the devastation of what that survival does to you. *Many of the characters who are cast as uncredited don't appear again until season 3. Category:The Walking Dead Remake Episodes Category:The Walking Dead Remake Category:Earth-1 Category:Pilot Category:The Walking Dead Remake: Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Walking Dead Remake Season Premieres Category:Season Premieres